Would You Like Some Whipped Cream With That Sex?
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: Deidara works at a bakery and falls hard for the new guy Sasori. WARNING: yaoi, lemon, AU, and slight Sakura-bashing and OOC-ness. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**I dedicate this to my friend 94 (aka Bailey)**

**A/N: I will update my other stories, but I felt the need to get this out of my system first.**

**WARNING: AU, yaoi, lemon. Also, slight Sakura-bashing and OOC-ness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I think you can guess what would actually be happening in the series if I owned it.**

**Pairing- SasoDei POV: Deidara**

**Song to listen to while reading: Cupcakes Taste Like Violence by Jeffree Star**

_I shivered as his tongue moved from the tip of my chin to my collar bone, mouth now sucking sweetly, making me moan. He chuckled at this and then much to my satisfaction, moved that wonderful mouth of his down, down, down..._

_When he reached my navel he quickly dipped his tongue in before pulling away completely, his body no longer on top of mine. I groaned in frustration and opened my eyes that I hadn't even remembered closing, glaring at him with as much ferocity as I could muster in the state I was in. The one he had put me in. I had taken my hair out of the usual ponytail and I just knew that it was a mess now. I could feel strands sticking to my forehead, kept in place by the perspiration it had gathered in our... *cough* late night activities. He had already removed my shirt and pants, leaving me only in my boxers, while I had only barely managed to get his shirt off. As I looked at him with half-lidded eyes (I had given up on the glare), I saw his equally lust filled eyes, his messy red hair. And he looked absolutely beautiful. It took me a moment to realize that he was watching me check him out and when I finally did I blushed. Though I'm not sure how noticeable it was in the dark with the already prominent flush I had gained. When he saw that he had gotten my attention he smirked. Leaning forward, though still not touching me, he whispered in my ear,_

_"You look delicious, Dei." He licked the shell of my ear. "I could eat you right up."_

_And with that he hooked his thumbs into the top of my boxers and slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly, pulled them down, exposing me to his hungry eyes. He licked his lips and looked back up at me for a moment before his hand reached down and-_

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. Damn. It was just a dream. I sat up and groaned when I saw the tent in my pants, reminding me of how badly I had wanted it to be real. I sighed and got up from bed, resigning myself to the quick masturbation session I'd have to have in the shower this morning before I'd leave for work. Something that had become part of my morning routine since _he_ moved here.

* * *

He'd come from some place called Suna. Apparently it's a huge place, their main exports being handmade puppets (I know, kind of creepy) and, surprisingly, sweets. A strange combination, but it made them one of the most important countries in the world. So it wasn't that surprising, according to my friend Itachi, that someone coming from Suna would end up working at the bakery I worked at. Unfortunately, he never mentioned that people from Suna were also incredibly sexy, though that might not be the case with all of them, but from what I've seen... well, let's just say that the walking wet dream that is _him_ shouldn't be allowed to exist in such a dirty world as this. When he walked into Just Kaileine's Bakery* everyone turned to stare. I'm honestly surprised he wasn't raped the moment he opened that sinfully sweet mouth of his and asked if he could talk to the owner about working there.

I had been assigned to work in the back as punishment (I had "accidentally" spilled scalding hot coffee onto an obnoxious customers designer suit when he grabbed my ass), so I wasn't exactly supposed to be out front when he walked in. I almost wished I had stayed in the back, too because when Tsunade, the boss, saw me out there, she bitched me out in front of everyone. Including the hot new guy. It was mortifying. And all I could do was blush and stutter like the idiot I am, while Hidan, my coworker who happened to be working the register that day, stood and laughed at my misfortune. It wasn't the first impression I had hoped for.

I wasn't formally introduced to him until the next day, when it was announced that he was a new employee and was going to start work immediately.

"Hello. My name is Sasori." was all he said to anyone, but that was enough for me. His voice, just _dripping_ with sex nearly made me moan like a whore in front of the people I worked with on a daily basis.

To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement, but I was still embarrassed about what had happened the day before. I figured this would be my chance to redeem myself. But it seemed that someone was out to get me, because every time I had things under control (and by that I mean that I managed to not do or say something stupid in front of him) something would always come up and ruin it. I'd drop something, spill something, say things that didn't make any sense and then stutter when trying to fix my mistake. And I would feel so stupid and just plain ridiculous that I would immediately run away, blushing like some pathetic little girl.

So at some point I decided that it was in my best interest to avoid him as much as possible and try to keep my pride at least slightly intact. It all seemed to be working out just fine for a few days. And then one day, much to my terror, Sasori approached me, looking hotter than any person had the right to. We hadn't really had an actual conversation before, so I wasn't sure what his personality was like. I had only ever seen his interactions with the customers and the other people we worked with. I had noticed that he tended to keep to himself. Not that I had been watching him or anything. Anyway, I hadn't been sure what to expect. I didn't even know if he was gay or not. He didn't just come out and tell everyone (not that I was expecting him to, but it would have been helpful) and we were required to wear uniforms, so I couldn't use his clothing choices as any indication of his sexuality. So when he opened his mouth to speak to me, his perfectly lush, pink lips that looked oh-so-kissable starting to move to form words, I found myself lost and it took me way longer than it should have to realize that he had said something. I blinked and looked down into his eyes (he was slightly shorter than me, surprisingly).

"What, un?" I asked dumbly.

He smirked, "Could you hand me the sugar?... Brat."

I blinked again and reached my hand over to the sugar before my brain processed what he had said. "Hey, wait! What the hell? I'm not a brat, un!"

His smirk grew, momentarily causing me to stop breathing and ceasing all thought progression. "Oh? Then what should I call you, brat?"

I huffed. "My _name_ is Deidara, un. Now stop calling me a brat, you bastard!"

He chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. "Well then, De-i-da-ra..." my breath caught as he said my name, stretching it out and sounding _so good_, "Can you please hand me the sugar?"

I glared at him slightly, before reaching over and grabbing the container, handing it to him and then blushing when our hands brushed against each other. I could tell that he noticed, but he didn't point it out, thankfully. He walked away and then that was it. We didn't have another encounter like that and I imagined we probably never would again. There was one thing that confused me though. Every once in a while, after that day, I would catch him looking at me, a lot like how I looked at him when his back was turned. But it was probably nothing.

* * *

After getting out of the shower I got dressed and realized that I didn't have time to eat breakfast because of the extra time I took this morning. Sighing, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door of my apartment, locking it behind me and then walking downstairs and outside to my car. Getting in, I turned on the radio, soon after realizing that there was nothing good playing, as per usual, so I popped in a CD and started the 20 minute drive to work. When I arrived, I saw that Sasori's car was already there, along with a few of the early bird customers. I walked in, seeing Sasori at the register, which meant that I'd probably be in the back again today, 'cuz Tsunade was just evil like that. I felt his eyes on me as I put one of those ridiculous aprons on and moved to open the door to the back room where we kept all the pastries and such. I spent a few hours back there, icing a few cakes and a batch of cupcakes until I heard Sasori call my name. I went out into the main shop, eyes wide with curiosity, wondering what he could possibly have to say to me. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when the front door opened, letting in a customer. We both looked over to see who it was, me tensing and glaring at the newcomer, not noticing the almost disgusted look that adorned Sasori's features at the same time.

* * *

The Pink-Haired Bitch was what I called her. Her real name was Sakura Haruno, the only reason I knew that was because she was a favorite of Tsunade's and also the person that would eventually take over the bakery. Tsunade was always going on about how wonderful Sakura was and how she was going to be a great shop owner. And I had hated her from the start. Well, maybe it wasn't hate when I first met her. Just extreme dislike. She was always whining and complaining about how this guy, Sasuke, who happened to be a regular, never noticed her. It became _hate_ when Sasori started working there. Sakura had apparently been majorly rejected by Sasuke (good for him), which I overheard because of her annoyingly loud voice while she was whining to her friend Ino. That was when she noticed Sasori.

He had been looking especially delectable that day, with his hair still slightly damp from the shower I assumed he had taken before work and his uniform shirt opened at the collar, the top three buttons undone. I had been bringing Naruto, probably my favorite customer, his coffee and chocolate chip cookie when I saw Sakura go up to order out of the corner of my eye. I heard Sasori greet her as he was supposed to and ask what he could get for her. She asked for a red velvet cupcake, in a voice I imagined she thought was sexy, but really, _really_ wasn't. I smirked when I saw Sasori cringe slightly at the sound and accidentally let out a suppressed giggle when he moved his hand away quickly to avoid touching her as she paid. Naruto looked at me quizzically as I set down his order and laughed again quietly. When I turned back to look at them, I saw Sasori handing over the cupcake, a look on his face showing that he was trying very hard not to gag at Sakura's attempts at flirting. His eyes briefly met mine and I let my eyes wash over in sympathy and mouthed "I'm so sorry". He smiled a little, much to my delight, but it quickly vanished when Sakura asked him if he wanted to go out with her sometime. I stiffened a little, but relaxed when I heard him politely decline.

Sakura frowned slightly. From what I had learned about her, when she saw something she wanted, she would become obsessed with making it hers. So I wasn't particularly surprised when she started up a conversation with Sasori (though she was the only one actually talking), and "casually" mentioned how she was one day going to own this shop. By this time I had moved back over to the counter, seeing that Gaara (who had almost the exact same hair as Sasori) had walked in the door and was in line to order his usual coffee. I was in the process of making it when I heard her say that. I looked over at Sasori to see his reaction, but he didn't even seem to be paying attention anymore. I laughed again and unsuccessfully tried to cover it with a cough. Sasori seemed to wake up at this and looked over at me. Sakura noticed this, having also noticed that Sasori had been ignoring her, and turned to glare at me. I smiled back sweetly and walked over next to Sasori and handed Gaara his coffee, taking the money he handed me. I didn't need to check how much it was because I knew he always gave the exact amount.

When I looked back up, Sasori was still looking at me and Sakura was still glaring at me.

I sighed. "Is there anything else we can get you, Sakura?" I asked as nicely as I could. Her glare intensified.

"No, there's nothing else _you_ can get me." She said, shooting a look at Sasori, who crinkled his nose cutely at the meaning of her words (though I don't think cute was the look he was going for. More like disgusted). I watched as Sakura stomped back to the table she shared with Ino and start complaining again, only this time about me. I smirked and then glanced at Sasori before greeting the next customer for him.

* * *

Sakura walked up to where Sasori was, glaring at me for a moment before turning her attention back to the red-headed wonder in front of her. She smiled at him, while he just looked at her emotionlessly and asked what he could get her. He seemed almost angry, but I couldn't quite tell. Was it because she had interrupted him? That train of thought was stopped, though, when she leaned over the counter slightly and touched his arm. I glared at the offending extremity and would have gone over there and ripped her hand away but I didn't even have to.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't touch me." Sasori said, simultaneously interrupting whatever Sakura had been about to say. She looked surprised, but covered it up by faking a smile, though she didn't remove her hand.

"But, Sasori, I actually have to ask you something. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to-"

"No." He interrupted again. Possibly to get back at her for doing that to him earlier.

Her smile faltered, but only for a moment. "But you don't even know the details."

"I don't need to know any details to know that I don't want to go. And could you please let go of me like I already asked?"

I smirked and let out a quiet chuckle, which apparently infuriated Sakura because she turned to me and said, "What are you laughing at?"

My smirk grew. " Oh, nothing, un. I actually feel kind of bad about now."

That threw her off a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that my parents always told me that it was rude to laugh at the mentally challenged, un. I guess you're the exception, though." I tilted my head to the right, smiling slightly, "You should be honored, really."

If looks could kill I would have died a million horribly painful deaths just then. It was actually kind of intimidating, but when I looked over and saw Sasori trying really hard not to bust out laughing it gave me some confidence.

When Sakura looked over at Sasori it seemed to fuel her anger even more. She finally removed her hand from his arm, but only so she could slap me across the face. And fuck, did it hurt! I reached my hand up to touch my cheek and flinched when I felt the scratch her nails left. I looked back at her and was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"I can't wait until I own this place because the first thing I'm going to do is fire your pathetic ass!"

I glared right back at her. "Oh, you don't have to worry about firing me, un. I'll make sure to quit the second you take over. I would never be willing to work for a bitch like you, un."

I saw her pull back her arm to hit me again and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes, only to find that the reason Sakura hadn't hit me yet was because Sasori was holding her arm in an iron tight grip. She looked just as surprised as I probably did, her mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say. I looked at Sasori's face and gasped quietly. I had never seen a person so _livid_. I honestly thought he might kill her.

"If you ever hit him again, I will personally return the favor. And it will be much more painful." I heard him growl out, his grip on her arm tightening before letting her go. "I suggest you leave now."

And with that, the Pink Haired Bitch ran out the door, tears running down her face in black streaks as her mascara went with them. I was too shocked to say anything at first. No one had ever really stood up for me like that. When Sasori turned to look back at me, he hadn't seemed to regain his temper. But when he saw my face he seemed to lose it completely. "That bitch!" He yelled, scaring away the last few customers that had come in before we usually closed for a lunch break. My eyes widened even more, and I was going to ask what was wrong, but before I could, Neji, Hidan, Hinata, and Tobi came over from their respective positions, whether they had been in the back or at the counter or whatnot. Neji had been the only other person out front, while the others were all surprised to see my apparently very visible injury.

"Deidara-sempai! What happened to you? Tobi wants to know who scratched your pretty face!" I just blinked in response, watching as Sasori sent Tobi a glare.

"Um, I'll be right back, un." I said, as I walked into the back room where I knew there was a mirror to let me check out the damage.

My eyes narrowed when I saw the blood running from the cut. I could also see a bruise forming directly underneath. How nice. I jumped slightly when I saw Sasori come up from behind me. He still looked pretty pissed as he silently handed me a damp paper towel to clean my face. I took it gratefully and dabbed at the wound, wincing when it stung. I watched in the mirror as he frowned before taking a deep breath and turning me to face him. My eyes were wide as he just stared at me for a moment. I blushed under his gaze and looked away, embarrassed.

"Th-thanks, un. For standing up for me like that. No one's ever really done that for me before." I looked back at him, meeting his eyes. Surprise flashed across his face, before his features softened and he smiled a little.

"No problem." His eyes darted to my cheek. "Does it hurt?"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Not so much anymore. It hurt like a bitch right after she did it, though. Jeez, I never would have thought she could hit that hard, un." I watched as he took the paper towel from my hand and gently brought it up to my face, wiping away what I had missed. He paused for a second before suddenly leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but stare with wide eyes. When he noticed my lack of response he pulled back, a slight flush to his cheeks. He looked at me for a moment before looking at the floor.

"Sorry. I just..." He said, his voice almost pained.

I blinked, my brain finally catching up with what had just happened. Sasori had kissed me. Sasori, the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my _life_ had just kissed me. It was then that I also realized that _I hadn't kissed back_. The sound of his retreating footsteps broke me out of my thoughts.

"Wait!" I said. He turned back at the sound of my voice, and I noticed the slight look of disappointment. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I paused for a moment when I was right in front of him and noticed that he was staring at my lips as I had the bottom one between my teeth. Then, just as suddenly as he had, I claimed his lips with my own, finally able to feel how soft they were, softer than I had ever imagined (and trust me, there had been a lot of things going on with my imagination that had to do with Sasori). I slipped my tongue out and licked his bottom lip, inviting his own to come out and play. He quickly obliged, pushing his way into my mouth, mapping out every inch of it. I moaned and this seemed to encourage him even more as he sucked my tongue into his mouth and brought his hands up to fist my hair. I moved one of my hands to grip his hip tightly, pulling our bodies closer together, while the other was holding onto the back of his neck for dear life. But, despite our best efforts, our lungs got the better of us and we were forced to part slightly for air. I pushed my forehead against his as we stood there gasping and staring into each other's eyes.

I seriously almost cried when I saw him looking at me the way I had always pictured in my dreams, I was that fucking excited.

I didn't get to dwell on the feeling, though, because it was at that moment that he decided to slam me against the wall, making me gasp, and leaving him no resistance as he ravished my mouth. But this time when we stopped for air he moved his mouth down to my neck, sucking and licking any and all exposed skin. When he got to a particularly sensitive area I whimpered. He noticed this and licked the spot once before biting down. Hard. I cried out as I felt the pain and pleasure mix together, then cried out even louder when he grinded his erection into my own equally hard member, resulting in the most delicious friction. He groaned and moved his hands from their places on my hips up to start unbuttoning my shirt, continuing to grind into me. When he finally finished with the buttons he quickly removed the garment and threw it off to the side, while I started working on getting his shirt off as well.

After five agonizing minutes of fumbling with the damn buttons as we kissed and his hands slid across my skin, I lost patience and just ripped his shirt open, ignoring when he chuckled, and instead took advantage of the fact that my mouth was now free to move down and lick his creamy skin. I moaned at the taste and moved down more, taking a nipple into my mouth and biting down roughly before moving down even lower, relishing in the gasp it elicited.

When I got on my knees I looked up at Sasori for a moment before setting to work on undoing his belt. Once I got that over with, I went to unbutton his pants, but stopped when his fingers threaded through my hair. I looked up at him again, eyes questioning.

"Are you sure we should do this? This isn't moving too fast for you?"

I smirked before straightening back up and kissing him fiercely before pulling away again, my smirk even more prominent than before.

"It's not too fast for _you_, is it, un?" When he shook his head quickly, I chuckled and kissed him again. "Then shut up and let me suck you off already."

I got back down on my knees and smiled at the crimson blush covering his face. I popped the button on his pants (finally) and undid the zipper. I moved my hands around to his ass and slid my hands in beneath his boxers, squeezing his ass once as I pushed both pants and boxers all down at once. I licked my lips when his cock was bobbing in front of me, standing at attention. I tentatively licked the small bead of precome at the tip, sending Sasori a heated look through my lashes. He watched in fascination as I grabbed his hips and licked he underside from base to tip before suddenly taking all of him into my mouth at once, deep throating him in one go. He bucked his hips at the feeling, but my hands held him back, while I started bobbing my head in a slow rhythm sucking and licking at random intervals. Suddenly I switched pace, bobbing really fast and sucking as hard as I could. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed to taste as much as I could of him. He moaned throatily and started trembling slightly, telling me he was close, so I started humming around his member as well, knowing it would send him over the edge.

He grunted as he came, ribbons of his come coating the back of my throat. I swallowed it all greedily, enjoying the taste. I looked up, watching him, his eyes closed and panting from his orgasm. I stared, breathless, as I looked at his beautiful face, showing nothing but pure bliss. I was so lost in his expression that I didn't notice him open his eyes and look down at me before he pulled me up and kissed me sloppily, groaning when he tasted himself. We battled for dominance clumsily before I gave in, letting him shove his tongue down my throat. He pushed me back up against the wall and reached down to remove my remaining clothing with one hand, the other moving up to pinch one of my nipples. I whimpered and then gasped when his hand gripped my member, now almost painfully hard. He licked along my jaw as his hand started pumping me, squeezing every once in a while.

I had closed my eyes, but when I felt him pull away I mewled in displeasure and opened my eyes. He was looking about the room for something and it took me a minute to realize what it probably was. I started looking around as well, but the only things there were baking supplies, along with a few ingredients. I was about to give up all hope of finding anything when my eyes landed on a bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream. I smiled devilishly, pointing them out to Sasori, who gave me a look I couldn't describe before grabbing them from off the counter. He gave me another look before dropping down to his knees as I had before and coated my cock with whipped cream, slowly taking it into his mouth, making sure to lap up all of the cream as he went. Once he had cleaned it all off he stood back up, kissing me passionately.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and let him carry me over to the counter. He sat me down and grabbed the whipped cream again, spreading my legs wide for better access to my ass. I leaned back, resting on my elbows for support as he applied a generous amount of the sweet substance to my twitching hole. I let out a long moan as he started licking my entrance and gasped as he shoved his tongue inside of me, stretching me a little. When he replaced his mouth with two of his fingers I bucked against him, almost coming on the spot when he immediately brushed against my prostate. He thrust his fingers in and out for another minute, hitting that spot over and over before I reached down and pulled the digits out and growled, "Enough with the damn fingers, un." He smirked, but it fell away when I grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured some into my hand before bringing it down to wrap around his once again hard dick. He hissed at the coolness against his hot flesh. Once I deemed him sufficiently coated, I slid down from the top of the counter and turned my back to him, bending over so that my chest was flush against the smooth surface and spreading my legs.

When he didn't move I looked over my shoulder at him, frustrated. But that soon faded when I saw him standing there, completely naked and exposed, chocolate dripping from his cock, a look on his face that showed just how badly he wanted to pound into me and not stop for anything. But he held himself back, and I would have been pissed but then he leaned in and softly kissed my back, making me shiver. He moved his mouth to my ear and said oh, so sweetly,

"Promise that you won't leave after." My mouth had gone dry so instead of replying right away, I kissed him, trying to convey all of my emotions into that one action. When I pulled away I smiled.

"I promise I won't leave."

Relief flooded his face for a moment before the lust was back full force. He spread my legs even wider, and without warning, slammed into me, the force of it pushing me into the counter almost painfully. I screamed as pain shot up my spine, but instead of overpowering the pleasure it seemed to just add to it. I could feel the chocolate covering his dick start to slide down my thighs. My legs shook as this gorgeous man, this sex god, pounded into my ass, filling me up so completely. I screamed his name as he shifted slightly, changing the angle and bashing into my prostate, making me see stars and very nearly blacking out.

"You're so... fucking... tight, Dei. You feel so good wrapped around me, baby."

I bit my lip to hold back more screams as he started going harder and faster without me even having to tell him. Every thrust he made into me abusing my prostate and bringing me closer to the edge. When he reached around me to grab my neglected member, it only took a few pumps for me to crash into oblivion, screaming his name, the force of my orgasm bringing him to his second one that day.

"Deidara," he groaned as I clenched around him, his come coating my inner walls.

After he managed to come down from his high he pulled out of me. I tried to stand up straight but my legs were too weak and I fell back into his chest, letting him pick me up and set me back on the counter top. He grabbed a bunch of napkins that were there and cleaned us up, kissing me all over; my neck, my stomach, my hair, my knee. When he finished I was blushing like crazy, realizing just how insane it was that I had been fucked by the guy I had basically been in lust with since I first saw him. And to make it even more interesting, we had done it at work, which would surely get us fired if people found out. Sasori saw my slightly worried expression and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Don't worry, Dei. Everything will be fine." He looked at the clock on the wall. "We still have time before they come back from lunch to clean up. They'll never know that I fucked you back here."

I smiled softly before something occurred to me.

"What had you wanted to tell me before, un?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I mean, before the Pink Haired Bitch, er, Sakura, showed up, un."

He smiled, "I think 'Pink Haired Bitch' is the perfect name for her." His eyes scrunched up in thought for a moment before he responded, scratching the back of his neck as if embarrassed, "Actually, I had been about to ask you if you wanted to join me for lunch. I guess that's kinda pointless now, huh?"

His eyes widened slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, our bare chests touching as I kissed him, immediately allowing him access to my mouth to do as he wished. When he pulled back, we were both gasping. I smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips once before whispering,

"I would _love_ to join you for lunch. How 'bout tomorrow?"

He smiled back. "It's a date."

* * *

I walked into work the next day with a huge smile on my face. Everyone seemed to notice, but none of them (with the exception of Sasori) could guess why. Tobi kept bugging me and the only reason I didn't get mad was because I was in such a good mood. I was working at the register and looked up when I heard another customer walk in, my smile never once leaving my face. My eyes widened, though, when I saw that it was Itachi that had arrived. He noticed my smile immediately and gave me one of his own rare smiles as he walked over to order.

"Deidara. You seem happy today. Did something good happen?"

My smile widened. "Maybe." I looked over and saw Sasori watching our little exchange. I had to look away when Itachi gasped and hit his palm against the counter, his eyes slightly wide. I stared at him, shocked at the amount of emotion he was willingly showing. He smiled, slightly stunning me for a moment (who would I be to deny his hottness?, though he was nothing compared to Sasori).

"I remember that look! It's been a while, but I'd recognize it any day. That's your 'I just got laid' face!" I blushed crimson as he practically yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Shushing him, I lightly hit him on the arm.

"Be quiet! I don't really need everyone knowing that." I whispered as he tried to repress his laughter. Laughter I hadn't heard in a while. It was infectious, and I started laughing as well, then got him his coffee and slice of cherry pie.

He left a short while afterwards, but not before he made me introduce him to Sasori. It was almost time for lunch and I was staring at the clock, silently begging for the time to go by faster. I wrenched my eyes away when I heard another person come in, probably the last person before lunch, as the place was nearly deserted by then.

I looked over, prepared to greet the person with same smile I had given everyone that morning. The smile fell, however, when I saw who it was. Sakura. I swallowed, and held myself back from reaching over and grabbing her hair to bash her thick skull against the counter top. When she saw it was me at the register she promptly ignored my presence and turned to look for Sasori. When she spotted him cleaning off one of the tables she smiled and walked over. I quickly moved from my position behind the counter and followed her, prepared to rip her ugly, fake pink hair out of her big head if she tried anything with him. I didn't care if it got me fired, I was not going to let that disgusting _thing_ touch what was mine. Sasori must have heard our approach because he turned to look at us, stiffening when he saw the bitch and frowning when he saw my angry expression.

"Hello, Sasori. How are you today?" She asked with that sickly sweet voice of hers. I almost threw up.

Sasori didn't look like he was in any better shape when he responded, "I'm fine." He glanced at me. Sakura saw the look and cleared her throat to get his attention, which didn't work. I smirked and Sasori raised an eyebrow. He remained focused on me until she said his name.

"So, Sasori. I'm here to renew my offer from yesterday. We've both had some time to think things over and I think if you just hear me out you might rethink things."

Sasori seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I really don't think there is anything you can do or say to change my mind. And besides, you're too late. I'm already taken."

I smiled at this while Sakura seethed quietly for a few seconds, obviously planning her next move. She smiled tightly and reached out to touch his shoulder. My glare was back full force now and I stepped forward and slapped her hand away, moving so I was between her and Sasori.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her.

She looked at me and then tried to push me out of the way but I wouldn't budge. "I'm _trying_ to have a conversation. So if you could please go away, that'd be wonderful."

"No, I'm not going to go away. If I leave, you'll try and touch Sasori again and I don't like it when pathetic, whiny little bitches such as yourself touch what is _mine_."

She gasped when I finished. "_You're_ the one that he's with?" She turned her gaze to Sasori, "How could you possibly like someone like _him_?"

I almost jumped when I felt him put his arms around my waist and chuckle. "Like this." He said simply, before turning me around to face him and kissing me like it was the only thing keeping him alive. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, his own returning to my waist. I smirked as I heard the bitch let out a frustrated cry and then stormed out, slamming the door behind her. We parted soon after and smiled at each other.

"So I'm yours, huh?"

I blushed, "Are you saying you don't agree?"

He kissed my cheek, the one Sakura had scratched, softly, so as not to hurt me. "Of course not. I'm yours, for as long as you want me."

"Good... So? Lunch?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Lunch."

*I came up with the name by combining my friends Kate, Bailey, Justin, and Madeleine's names together.

**A/N: So, how was it? I think this one is way better than my first lemon, which wasn't that bad, but wasn't anywhere near as good as this. I'd love it if you left a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
